La Porte
by Hily-chan
Summary: Elena vient de se transformer en vampire. Quelque chose de nouveau naît en elle, quelque chose d'inhumain; Elle veut tuer. Elle en est obsédée. Qui peut réellement l'aider? Ou mieux : Qui peut réellement la comprendre?
1. Prologue

**Titre** : La porte  
**Auteure** : Hily-chan  
**Série** : Vampire Diaries  
**Genre** : Fantastique (L'univers l'est déjà), un peu «gore», avec du romantisme, évidemment ! Je compte aussi intégrer un peu d'humour, comme d'habitude !  
**Couples** : Elena, ainsi que… Héhé secret !  
**«Rating»** : M  
**Résumé** : Elena vient de se transformer en vampire. Quelque chose de nouveau naît en elle, quelque chose d'inhumain; Elle veut tuer. Elle en est obsédée. Qui peut réellement l'aider? Ou mieux : Qui peut réellement la comprendre?

Je tiens à dire que les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui découle de la série «Vampire Diaries» ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteure : Bon, je dois avouer que je suis pas mal rouillée, depuis le temps ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Porte: Prologue**

Lorsque j'ai commencé à me transformer, j'ai cru que c'était l'enfer sur terre qu'on me faisait endurer. Après seulement quelques heures, je n'en pouvais plus. Tout autour de moi me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression d'entendre le brouhaha d'une foire entière dans mon crâne; Les ampoules électriques crachaient du feu, les électro-ménagers jouaient aux autos-tamponneuses, les voisins et les passants s'extasiaient aux jeux de la kermesse, mon cœur frappait du tambour dans mes tempes...

Quelle douleur ! C'était insupportable, si bien que je me répétais inlassablement: «Pitié, faites que ça arrête !» Et même de le penser me faisait encore plus souffrir.

Et que dire de mes gencives, des crocs qui commençaient à pousser. C'était une vraie torture. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, c'était d'être libérée de cette souffrance. Pourtant, plus le temps avançait, plus elle s'accentuait. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Lorsque j'eus faim, pour la première fois, cette faim de vampire, ce fût le summum de mon malheur. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, ce n'était pas l'idée de tuer qui me faisait souffrir, non; c'était l'envie insoutenable de sustenter ma soif, mais l'impossibilité de le faire. Parce que même si chaque veine et chaque nerf de ma personne me hurlait de tuer, d'engloutir le sang d'autant d'humains qu'il m'en aurait fallu pour que je fusse comblée, ma tête, elle, me disait le contraire.

Mais plus encore; Stefan me disais le contraire. Évidemment, il ignorait que je ressentais de façon aussi prononcée cette envie de tuer; Pas parce qu'il ignorait cette envie - rappelons-nous qu'il avait déjà porté le nom de «l'éventreur», mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas conscient que ma transformation était en train de me modifier d'une telle façon. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que l'humaine que j'avais été, celle qui avait une compassion sans bornes, ait pu avoir aussi drastiquement changé, même en tant que vampire.

Alors quand le supplice de ma transformation fut enfin terminé, ce ne fut pas du sang d'humain qu'il me fit boire. Tout de suite, il m'emmena dans la forêt et me fit chasser. Il tenta de m'initier au sang animal. Évidemment, je le vomissait presque immédiatement après l'avoir consommé. Il disait que c'était normal, qu'au début lui aussi avait de la difficulté à assimiler le sang de chevreuil ou de lapin, mais qu'on finissait par s'y faire. Et bien pas moi. Non, moi je refusais.

Intérieurement, je me refusais catégoriquement à cette abomination. Certes, il me prit un certain temps à admettre cette vérité, mais elle devint néanmoins claire et nette au bout de plusieurs réflexions; Il était hors de question que je me soies nourris exclusivement de sang animal. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas parce que je n'étais pas capable de le digérer. C'était bien ce que je m'étais dit au début, pour déculpabiliser, mais par la suite, en faisant plus objectivement la part des choses, j'ai réalisé que c'était plus profond que ça. Parce qu'en réalité, j'aurais bien fini par m'habituer au sang animal. Alors qu'était-ce donc qui me faisait autant refuser de boire de ce sang?

Et je compris finalement une chose toute simple que j'aurais pu comprendre bien plus tôt si j'avais su me poser la bonne question: Il n'était pas question de savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas de sang animal, mais plutôt pourquoi je ne voulais rien d'autre que du sang humain. Et là était la clé.

De façon viscérale il n'y avait rien d'autre que je pouvais seulement envisager de boire qui ne provenait pas directement de la veine d'un humain. Je rêvais avec délice à planter mes crocs à travers la chair brûlante d'une femme fragile et apeurée, je me délectais en m'imaginant l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle coure sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que je la rattrape, la tienne solidement contre son gré et qu'enfin, après des heures de jeu sadique avec ma victime, je la vide de son élixir écarlate jusqu'à la dernière goûte, sans le moindre remord. C'était d'une volupté sans commune mesure. Sans arrêt, comme pour combler mon besoin de cette si tendre chair, je repassai des scénarios tous plus macabres les uns que les autres, inlassablement, dans mon esprit visiblement tordu.

Pourtant, jamais je n'aurais exprimé cet intense désir à Stefan. Malgré tout le manque d'humanité dont mes pensée sadiques pouvaient témoigner, je l'aimais à corps perdu. Et pour ça, pour cette once d'humanité qui refusait de disparaître de mon corps et de mon esprit changés, je refusais également de tuer sans pitié. Parce que pour rien au monde j'aurais décidé de taire mon humanité; Elle était mon salut, l'unique porte qui restait ouverte entre celle que j'avais toujours été et celle que j'étais devenue.

Mais Stefan ne devait pas savoir. Non, il devait complètement ignorer ma passion pour le sang humain, pour la tuerie. S'il l'apprenait, il serait incapable de m'aimer comme il le faisait du temps où j'étais humaine. Je haïssais lui cacher des choses, mais je gardais pourtant pour moi un secret pis encore que celui-ci.

«-Elena, tu es prête ?»

Je regardai Damon droit dans les yeux. Ses iris bleus me perçaient, me signifiaient toute l'importance que cette simple phrase signifiait.

«-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'un jour je serai vraiment prête ?»

J'avais peur, si peur. Mais pas peur de tuer ou de blesser, car en réalité quelque chose en moi jubilait à cette idée. Une hâte et une excitation sans bornes tentaient de s'emparer de moi à la simple idée de chasser. C'est de ça, en fait, dont j'avais peur.

Damon s'approcha de moi, son regard ciel toujours ancré dans mes pupilles. Lentement, il encadra mon visage de ses deux mains et me dit, comme s'il avait su lire en moi:

«-Tu ne t'oublieras pas, Elena. Je vais t'aider à ne pas devenir comme Katherine. Ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Je le fixai et, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, je hochai me tête presque imperceptiblement, lui faisant alors complètement confiance. Il me répondit de la même manière, complice, me redonna l'usage de ma tête et m'insinua de le suivre.

Stefan ne devait pas savoir. Non, il devait ignorer ma passion pour le sang humain, et surtout cet autre secret d'autant plus lourd que le premier; Il devait ignorer que Damon et moi devenions de plus en plus complice. Il devait l'ignorer, parce que Stefan me connaissait; Il aurait compris que cette complicité finirait pas nous éloigner, lui et moi.

Mais le pire, le réel problème, c'était que je ne voulais pas arrêter ça. Pas pour Damon, mais pour moi; Au fond, je savais que, petit à petit, j'allais finir par être incapable de m'empêcher d'être moi, d'être cette vampire libre, forte et sans pitié. Et ce, même si un jour j'allais devoir faire un énorme choix.

Même si un jour j'allais être contrainte à faire un choix impossible.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le prologue !

Dites-moi si ça vous a plu, si vous trouvez que je devrais changer quelque chose, ce que vous aimez particulièrement, ou simplement ce que vous en pensez !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Merci, à bientôt !

Hily-chan


	2. Chapitre 1

La Porte : Chapitre 1.

* * *

Damon et moi marchions à travers la foule. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de rester calme, mais l'odeur du sang de tout ces gens, différent à chaque fois, tentant, délicieux, que dis-je, délicieux; exquis ! Enfin, ce sang, _ces sangs, _me rendaient tous plus excitée les uns que les autres.

Je me mis à respirer plus ardemment, sans savoir si c'était pour me calmer ou pour mieux m'imprégner de l'odeur. Ce que c'était bon ! Jamais je n'avais senti meilleure senteur, meilleur mélange. C'était insupportable, tant le désir me rongeait.

Je m'arrêtai, fermai les yeux et ma tête tomba à la renverse. Je respirais comme si j'en éprouvai de la difficulté.

_Plus, il m'en faut plus, j'en veux plus... Seigneur, donnez-moi de ce sang, je le veux en moi, dans moi, partout, j'en veux tellement plus, toujours plus..._

Cette même pensée retentissait en écho dans ma tête inlassablement, sans même que j'aie pu réellement m'en rendre compte. C'était juste plus fort que moi; Je voulais du sang d'une façon tout à fait démesurée.

Soudain, Damon me sortit de ma léthargie:

«-Elena, je sais que ça sent bon, mais tu dois résister. Soies plus forte que ton désir de tuer, tu dois apprendre à dominer cette envie.»

Il me saisit gentiment le poignet, comme pour me ramener pour de bon à la réalité. J'ouvris alors les yeux et toute pensée meurtrière quitta mon esprit.

Je souris, reconnaissante:

«-Merci.

-Y'a pas d'quoi.»

Il me répondis de la même façon avant de m'inciter à recommencer la marche.

Nous avançâmes en direction d'un bar où il semblait y avoir une fête. Des gens entraient et sortaient à la tonne; Des hommes en t-shirt, des filles en camisoles, tant de peau dénudée, tant de sang à ma portée...

Damon posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule:

«-Tu vas y arriver.

-Je sais. Je dois juste...»

_Je dois juste m'empêcher de jouer avec chacune de ses personnes et de les vider de leur sang, les unes après les autres, sans remords._

-...Je dois juste me faire à l'idée que je vais blesser quelqu'un, ce soir.»

Il m'observa d'un regard insondable puis acquiesça. Je cru pendant un instant qu'il avait deviné mon mensonge, comme s'il me connaissait trop bien. Pourtant, je me convainc que c'était impossible, que jamais il ne me soupçonnerait d'être capable de telles pensées.

«-Bon, allons-y ! Je commence à avoir faim ! Lança Damon, de son sourire narquois habituel.

-Moi aussi.»

Nous entrâmes dans l'établissement comme deux rock stars. Je sentais tous les regards posés sur nous, comme si une aura d'attraction nous entourait. C'était grisant; Ce pouvoir qu'on avait sur eux, ça me donnait toutes sortes d'envies...

C'était incroyable ! Tous, absolument chaque personne qui croisait mon chemin me reluquait de bas-en-haut, homme et femmes confondus, ils m'observaient avec un mélange de désir, d'admiration, de peur même ! Comment cela était-il possible? Jamais un vampire ne m'avait charmé de la sorte et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais manqué de ressources à ce niveau...

«-Elena »

Le souffle chaud de Damon au creux de ma nuque me procura un frisson absolument érotique et irrésistible, si bien que j'eus de la difficulté à comprendre le reste de sa phrase.

«-Tu rayonnes, fais attention. Si quelqu'un ici connais notre existence, tu seras immédiatement repérée et moi aussi alors, si tu veux bien...

Je n'arrivai pas immédiatement à répondre. Après quelques secondes, je pu reprendre contenance et répondis, cachant avec difficulté une fragilité dans ma voix:

«-Ce n'est que moi?

-En effet.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi aucun de vous ne fait ça?

-On doit le cacher, sinon on se fait rapidement repérer. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je me fais toujours remarquer de toute façon.»

Il se plaça devant moi, l'air narcissique, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait une de ses fameuses répliques qui flattait son ego.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, non moins préoccupée:

«-Mais comment je fais pour cacher? On dirait que ça fait juste partie de moi !

-C'est simple: garde en tête un objectif simple et focalise dessus. Dès que tu te plais à te faire regarder, que tu penses plus à aimer qu'on te contemple qu'à autre chose, tu deviens pour eux anormalement irrésistible. Il ne faut pas que tu penses au fait que tu es complètement différente et que tu as un pouvoir indiscutable sur eux.»

J'eus honte un moment qu'il ait pu aussi aisément deviner mes pensées, mais je me repris rapidement. J'essayai plutôt de penser à me nourrir et tentai d'ignorer les regards posés sur moi.

Je focalisai sur ma faim, qui d'ailleurs commençait à devenir douloureuse, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

«-Regardes autour de toi, maintenant.»

J'obéis à Damon et remarquai qu'à présent les gens ne me dévisageaient plus; Je semblais être une personne comme une autre.

«-Wow, ça a vraiment marché !

-Évidemment que ça a marché. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de manger à présent.

-Bien d'accord !»

Je lui sourit avec enthousiasme et enjambai le pas. Je me faufilais à travers les gens à la recherche de la proie parfaite. Je n'avais plus conscience d'où était mon compagnon de chasse, mais je n'en avais cure. Je me sentais comme si je participais au jeu le plus amusant du monde.

Soudain, je vis au loin une fille, une belle blonde aux yeux gris. Elle portait une camisole noire et des jeans bleu pâle, quelques centimètres de peau séparant les deux vêtements. Ses bras et son cou étaient nus et son odeur qui me parvenait subtilement me paraissait absolument irrésistible.

C'était décidé; j'allais me nourrir d'elle.

J'avançai dans sa direction. Elle dansait, semblait seule au milieu de cette foule. On aurait dit une fleur qui poussait sur une route de gravier. Ses mouvements fluides étaient en harmonie avec la musique mais, malgré tout, elle semblait être à elle seule tout le chaos existant sur cette Terre. Vraiment, elle était magnifique.

J'allai la voir, tentant d'entrer en contact avec elle. Je décidai de l'accompagner dans sa danse.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, d'abord surprise, puis finalement satisfaite: Je pensai que j'avais du lui plaire. J'entrai donc dans sa bulle, dansant lascivement en face d'elle. Je lu dans son regard insistant sur ma personne qu'elle désirait plus. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle, les yeux embrasés. Ce qu'elle était belle, ce qu'elle sentait bon.  
Je glissai mes mains autour de sa nuque, tandis qu'elle s'emparait de ma taille. J'entourai son cou de mes bras, rapprochant ainsi mon corps d'elle et mon visage du sien. Mes lèvres effleuraient ses homologues alors que mes narines se laissaient emplir de sa senteur. C'était délicieux, j'avais envie d'elle à un point incommensurable. C'en était même érotique. J'avais ce désir de la posséder, entièrement, qu'elle me soit soumise, car c'était bien ce qu'elle méritait, non? Elle était une humaine, moi un vampire. Je devais la posséder, simplement parce que c'était le cours normal des choses. J'étais sa supérieure d'un point de vue exclusivement biologique.

Sans plus attendre, je m'emparai de sa bouche. J'embrassai et mordillai sa lèvre inférieure tout à la fois. Soudain, je la poussai contre le mur à quelques mètres d'elle, sans pour autant attirer l'attention; J'avais encore dans l'esprit qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer.

J'enfonçai maintenant mes doigts dans son épaisse chevelure dorée et la forçai à rester contre moi avec force. Cela dit, elle ne voulait pas se défaire de ma prise, visiblement excitée par la domination. Tant mieux, c'était bien ce que j'avais en tête; la dominer.

Ses mains empoignèrent soudain mes fesses, me contraignant à me coller d'avantage à elle, à mon plus grand plaisir.  
Bon sang, même sa salive goûtait bon ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer la saveur des autres fluides de son corps, de son sang... Subitement, elle passa ses doigts sous mon chandail et planta ses ongles dans mon dos. Je ne pu retenir un grognement d'excitation.

_C'est ça que tu veux, me mettre au défi ? Eh bien mes crocs griffent et percent plus profondément encore..._

Je quittai ses lèvres et tirai ses cheveux, d'une main, avec force, vers l'arrière pour mieux accéder à son tendre cou, tandis que ma seconde mais descendait vers son buste. Ses ongles se resserrèrent sur ma peau, m'excitant encore plus. Ma main libre se glissa sous le chandail de ma victime et remonta lascivement vers son sein, que j'empoignai sans pitié. Je sentis qu'elle eut mal, mais le large sourire sur son visage démontrait qu'elle appréciait cette douleur.

_Prends son sang, vas-y, elle s'offre à toi, elle ne veut que ça, elle aime ça, vas-y..._

Mon désir d'elle, de sa sève, pulsait inlassablement en moi. Je le sentais dans mes veines, dans mes tempes, entre mes jambes, dans la langue, dans ma gorge... Je voulais boire son sang, je le voulais sans le moindre remord. Plus rien au monde n'existait appart elle.

J'enfonçai mes crocs dans sa chair. Je sentis avec délice sa gorge chaude sur mes lèvres et son sang couler en moi comme une rivière, un torrent. C'était magnifique. C'était comme si elle avait été en moi, comme si j'avais pu partager son esprit pendant l'instant où je la buvais. J'étais elle, elle était moi. Je la voulais elle et rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu avoir de l'importance? Elle était mon monde, mon univers. Elle était ma perle. Je l'aimais, tout simplement. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimée. Quel moment splendide, quelle extase ! C'était un amour inconditionnel, une passion sans bornes, un désir charnel inexplicable; Elle était tout à la fois, un homme, une femme, une mère, un père, un frère, un amant, un ami, un fantasme... Elle était elle en même temps d'être moi. Quelle musique, quelle danse ! Je virevoltais dans un univers parallèle, dans ses bras; nous nous aimions dans un endroit où il n'y avait que nous deux.

«-Elena, tu vas la tuer, arrête maintenant.»

_Cette voix? Mais qu'est-ce que cette voix? Arrêter? Je ne veux pas arrêter ! Je l'aime, je veux l'aimer pour toujours ! Ô, mon bel amour, je te tiens, tu seras mienne éternellement, je ne veux pas te quitter, jamais, jamais..._

«-Elena !»

_Encore! Mais laisses-moi en paix, espèce de fou! Je ne quitterai ce havre pour rien au monde! _

«-Elena, il faut que tu soies plus forte que ton désir de tuer, il faut que tu le domines !»

_Ces paroles, elles me rappellent quelque chose... Mais quoi? Où suis-je? Comment suis-je arrivée ici? Avec Damon, c'est vrai ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Ne pas me laisser dominer par mon désir de tuer... Mais je ne tue pas en ce moment, je... Seigneur! Je dois arrêter de boire son sang !_

Je me retirai finalement, encore dans les vapes. Quand je tombai dans les yeux de ma victime, je lui dis, instinctivement:

«-Tu t'es fait griffer par une débile qui te cherchait des problèmes, c'est pour ça que tu saignes. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, personne ne t'as mordu ni n'a bu ton sang. Rentre chez toi, maintenant.»

Le jeune fille au nom inconnu sortit de la transe de mon hypnose et s'éloigna, comme si de rien n'était. Mon menton était maculé de son sang que j'essuyai, non sans engloutir ensuite mes doigts maculés dans ma bouche, frissonnant d'extase. Je me retournai ensuite vers Damon, un sentiment de plénitude m'envahissant. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de ma vie !

«-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?, me demanda-t-il.

-C'était magique, Damon. On étais comme en communion et...»

Soudain, je me rendis compte de mes propos. Seigneur, comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer ça à Stefan? Comment j'allais pouvoir lui dire que j'avais partagé une telle extase avec une femme et pas juste l'extase de boire son sang, mais aussi celle de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la désirer physiquement comme j'avais rarement désiré dans ma vie d'humaine?

«-Je n'en dirai rien à Stefan, ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il soudain.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Répondis-je, sur la défensive.

-Je te connais Elena, et puis ton visage en dis long sur ta culpabilité.»

Je me sentis honteuse d'être si prévisible. Néanmoins, j'étais soulagée de pouvoir me confier à lui, en partie tout du moins.

«-Alors, Elena, racontes ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand t'aimes les filles?» Me nargua-t-il.

Je rougis, n'ayant pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il m'avait aussi observé à ce moment-là.

Soudain, il se rapprocha de moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres:

«-T'inquiètes, pour ça non plus je n'en dirai rien à Stefan. D'ailleurs, si ça peut te réconforter, sache que c'était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, crois-moi.»

À l'entente de ses mots, mon corps fut subitement parcouru d'un intense frisson d'excitation, si bien que ça me surprit. Ceci dit, il était clair qu'après l'extase que j'avais vécue, j'avais les nerfs à fleurs de peau et déjà le bas ventre bien réchauffé...

Je tentai d'ignorer mon état d'excitation avancé en répondant le plus honnêtement du monde:

«-Je n'en sais rien, je pense que c'est uniquement parce que son sang sentait bon.»

Quelques têtes confuses se retournèrent vers nous; Nous parlions quand même de boire du sang comme si de rien n'était ! D'un accord tacite, Damon et moi quittâmes la foule pour aller dans un recoin plus reculé, où peu de gens passaient. Ainsi, nous pouvions parler moins fort et plus ouvertement.

-Alors, expliques-moi plutôt comment tu te sens, comment ça s'est passé.

-Eh bien... C'était plaisant.

-Plaisant? Elena t'as commencé ta phrase tantôt en me disant que c'était magique ! Plaisant me semble être un tout petit peu réducteur, non?

-Damon, je ne vais quand même pas te dire à quel point c'était magistral, combien j'ai senti que de toute ma vie jamais je n'avais plus été à ma place, que j'avais l'impression que du bonheur pur coulait dans ma gorge et que j'aurais voulu qu'on s'aime ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps!

-Pourtant... Tu viens de le dire, en fait.»

Je repris mon souffle, réalisant soudain que je n'avais pas réfléchis une seconde à ce que je disais. Ce que j'aurais voulu dire, c'était: «Damon, j'avais faim alors c'est certain que c'était magique, mais j'ai quand même blessé une fille et ça me fait effroyablement peur». Cependant, c'était tout le contraire qui était sorti de ma bouche, et ce contraire n'était que la vérité.

«-Je... Damon il...

-Il ne faut pas que j'en dise un mot à Stefan, je sais, arrête de t'en faire pour ça. Je ne lui dirai rien, ni que tu as vécu l'extase et le bonheur en buvant cette fille ni que tu l'as embrassé et tâté, c'est noté.

-Arrête de me rappeler ça, à la fin !

-Pourquoi ! Il faut que tu assumes ce que tu as fait, t'es pas d'accord ?

-Ça, je l'assume! Ce que j'assumerais moins ce serait de te sauter dessus parce que ce que tu me dis m'excite à un point inimaginable !»

_Woooow qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!_

Je collai mes mains sur ma bouche, irrémédiablement humiliée. Comment avais-je pu dire ça tout haut? Je me retournai vivement, incapable de soutenir son regard amusé. J'aurais tant voulu disparaître à ce moment précis, partir à la course, mais je n'arrivais même pas à bouger le petit doigt !

Soudain, je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, alors qu'il prononça, tout bas, à mon oreille:

«-Vraiment?»

Combattant un désir d'une intensité sans bornes, je lui lançai, sans grande assurance:

«-Arrête ça, Damon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, je m'excuse.

-Ne t'excuses pas, Elena. C'est normal, tu sais...

-Je sais, je suis un vampire, mes sensations sont toutes amplifiées...

-En fait... Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mais c'est pas faux non plus.»

Je me retournai vers lui, curieuse:

«-Qu'allais-tu dire, alors?»

J'évitai son regard.

«-Que c'est normal de réagir comme ça face à moi, je suis tout simplement irrésistible.»

Surprise de sa réponse, je commençai à rire. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, je riais et riais et riais. Mais ce que c'était drôle !

«-Allons Elena, c'est presque insultant ! Riait-il.

-Non c'est... C'est juste que ça m'a surpris, alors qu'en fait, venant de toi, c'est pas du tout surprenant !

-Je vois », Sourit-il, me laissant aller à mes éclats de rire.

Environ une minute plus tard, je m'arrêtai. Sans crier gare, quelque chose m'avait ramené à la réalité; Une odeur. Une odeur qui venait chatouiller ma gorge, que je pouvais presque goûter sur ma langue...

J'allais regarder Damon, mais il avait disparu. J'étais seule dans le coin de mur caché et Damon était hors de vue. Où était-il?

Soudain, l'odeur se rapprocha. Elle devenait plus vive, déconcertante. C'était du sang, hors de tout doute. Mais pourquoi sentait-il si fort, comme s'il provenait d'une plaie béante ?

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de repérer l'emplacement du sang. Il se déplaçait, venait dans ma direction, mais je n'arrivais pas à le distinguer proprement.

Soudain, l'odeur était devant moi, directement. Comment cela était-il possible? J'ouvris les yeux, et c'était Damon qui se tenait là, des coulis de sang autour et sur sa bouche. C'était ça, l'odeur? Le sang sur la commissure des lèvres de Damon?

«-Je t'ai sentis à des mètres d'ici, sans même te voir... Je sentais le sang sur tes lèvres...»

J'observai ses dites-lèvres avec appétit, comme si j'avais encore faim, malgré mon dernier repas.

«-Damon, c'est incroyable on dirait que... Que j'ai encore faim...»

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'approchai ma main de ses lèvres, comme en transe. Je passai mon index sur sa lèvres inférieure avec une lenteur infernale. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Que c'était différent de voir du sang à l'air libre, sur ses lèvres minces et roses comme des boutons de fleurs ! Ce que c'était fascinant d'observer du sang sur les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre, sur les lèvres de Damon...

Sans quitter sa bouche des yeux, je goûtai le sang sur mon doigt du bout de la langue. Un court vertige d'excitation m'emplit à nouveau; Ça goûtait quelque chose de plus que le sang, comme si ses lèvres avaient une saveur distincte...

_Je veux goûter, je veux comprendre... _

Imperceptiblement, je m'approchai d'avantage de Damon. Comment pouvais-je déceler un tel goût? Comment cela était-il possible? Et pourquoi ça créait un tel effet aphrodisiaque chez moi? Mais je voulais tellement goûter! Pourquoi pas?

Je continuai d'avancer vers lui, jusqu'à ce que je ne susse à qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Je tendis lentement ma langue vers lui et goûtai à peine le sang qui commençait à sécher à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Quelque chose cloche. J'aime ça, j'ai envie de mieux goûter, de lécher tout le sang sur sa bouche, mais quelque chose veut m'en empêcher... Mais quoi? Quelle est cette chose?_

Je n'écoutai pas la voix qui essayait de m'arrêter; je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre distinctement de toute façon. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant à me dire?

Je pressai à nouveau ma langue contre ses lèvres et, comme si cette dernière conduisait ma propre bouche dans cette même direction, je pris possession de la lèvre inférieure de Damon, que je suçai avidement.

_Quel goût, c'est insensé ! Sa bouche goûte tellement bon..._

Je plantai gentiment un croc dans cette même lèvre et dégustait les quelques gouttes de sang qui en émergeait. C'était si bon ! Je commençais à être anormalement excitée, mais je n'en avais cure. Quel délice, c'était irrésistible.

Soudain, j'abandonnai sa lèvre pour l'embrasser avidement. Je brûlais de désir, je me consumais. C'était surréaliste, comme nous. Nous étions deux êtres surréalistes prenant part à des sensations tout autant surréalistes... Et je partageais ça avec lui: Pas avec un humain, pas avec Stefan; avec lui.

_Stefan... Stefan? Stefan !_

Je reculai alors vivement: Comment avais-je pu oublier Stefan ! Seigneur, l'homme que j'aimais, comment avais-je pu faire ça?

«-Damon ! Comment t'as pu me laisser faire ça !»

J'étais en colère. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas arrêté ?

«-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'était plaisant et chaud?

-Comment peux-tu être sarcastique dans une telle situation ! Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu m'as fait faire ?

-Ce que je t'ai fais faire ! Elena, tu as fait ça toute seule; Je ne t'ai même pas touchée !»

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je courrais presque jusqu'à la sortie du bar, décidée à trouver un moyen de m'hypnotiser pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

_Ce que je suis conne. C'est impossible de s'auto-hypnotiser._

Je me dirigeais instinctivement vers l'école, trop habituée d'emprunter cette route. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça, c'était complètement ridicule ! J'aimais tellement Stefan, qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ! Je me haïssais, c'était incroyable.  
Je m'arrêtai devant l'école, ne sachant plus quoi faire, où aller.

_Merde, merde, merde et merde !_

«-Elena, parlons-en, au moins !»

Je me retournai. Damon m'avait suivie.

«-Parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu as agi de façon complètement déloyale envers mes intérêts et ton frère en me laissant t'embrasser ?

-Premièrement, le sarcasme te va très mal. Deuxièmement, si tu veux parler de loyauté, en premier lieu, laisses-moi te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus. En second lieu, tu as un sérieux problème si d'être fidèle à toi-même et accepter ce que tu es vient à l'encontre de ta relation avec Stefan !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Comme si de ne pas t'embrasser venait à l'encontre de ma ''nature'' !

-Arrête Elena, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. C'est si difficile que d'accepter le fait que tu aimes chasser, boire du sang humain et de vivre pleinement qui tu es ? Parce qu'en fait tu vis parfaitement en accord avec ta ''nature'', comme tu dis, pourtant c'est Stefan qui te dis que ta nature est mauvaise! Mais soyons lucides, Elena: Depuis quand une nature est-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Elle ne prend une couleur noire ou blanche que lorsqu'elle est comparée à une certaine norme. Ceci dit, selon les normes humaines, tuer pour boire du sang, c'est ''mauvais'', c'est ''punissable''! Mais vois-tu, Elena, nous ne sommes pas humains, ni toi, ni moi. Tuer et boire du sang, pour les vampires, c'est ça qui est normal!

-Mais où veux-tu en venir, bon sang!

-Tu ne comprends pas? Elena, lorsque les gens autour de toi te rabrouent que tu ne dois pas boire de sang humain, que tu ne dois pas tuer, c'est comme s'ils essayaient de t'emprisonner! Tu n'es pas humaine, tu l'as bien vu toi-même, là-bas! Dès que tu es entrée tu as senti ce pouvoir que tu avais sur eux et instinctivement tu amenais les gens à être fasciné par toi et cette aura d'attraction! Tu l'as senti lorsque tu as décidé de boire le sang de ta victime, parce que tu savais au fond de toi que c'était normal, que c'était comme ça que ça devait être !

-Arrête, Damon ! Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça !

-Parce que je suis comme toi, Elena. Parce que tu me ressembles incroyablement, beaucoup plus que tu ne ressembles à Caroline ou à Stefan.

-Damon, ça suffit. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

-Je ne te retiens pas. Je ne dirai rien à Stefan. Si tu veux qu'il le sache, je te laisse trouver les mots justes pour qu'il comprenne ce qui s'est passé, comme ça peut-être que tu comprendras toi-même cette version que tu refuses catégoriquement d'assumer.»

Sans plus attendre, il partit en un flash, me laissant en plan. Notre conversation défilait dans ma tête, se répétait sans cesse, me harcelait. Mais le pire, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à arriver à une autre conclusion que celle-ci:

Il avait raison. Et je l'avais toujours su.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :)

J'attends vos reviews !

Merci !

Hily-chan


End file.
